Bold
by CrystalIceLover
Summary: For years, Lucy had no idea who she was. A certain Scamander has his own way of helping.


**I hope you guys like this!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Everything you own is not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: LucyLysander<em>

_Prompt: Rose gold_

Lucy Weasley was always the odd one out when it came to her cousins. She wasn't as kind as her elder sister; she wasn't as pretty as Victoire, she wasn't as rebellious as Dominique, she wasn't as shy as Louis, and she wasn't as popular as Roxanne or as adventurous as Fred. She wasn't as smart as Rose or as funny as James. She wasn't as courageous as Albus and she wasn't as quiet as Hugo and she definitely wasn't as fiery as Lily.

So what was she then? That question haunted the youngest Weasley for years. And when she began to attend Hogwarts, a good four years after Lily, she began to slowly answer that question. Sorted into Gryffindor without a moments doubt from the Hat, it was there that she'd met Lysander Scamander. He was the oddest person she'd ever laid eyes on.

With his obsessive belief in all things strange (What in Merlin's name was a Nargle?), she couldn't help but be relieved when he told her that he was a Ravenclaw. Thank Merlin; she wouldn't have to see much of him.

So she tells him to sod off, and begins avoiding him for the next five years that she attended Hogwarts, and just to stay on the cautious side, she avoids his twin brother Lorcan. They were identical, and she didn't want to mistake one for the other and accidentally talk to Lysander.

But all good things must come to an end, and one day in the middle of sixth year, Lysander had found her in one of the classrooms on the sixth floor. For a few moments, they just stared at each other, her brown eyes wet from the tears that dripped down her cheeks. Biting his lip, he walked over to her, sitting down on of the desks, "Are you alright?"

Shaking her head, she glared at him, her eyes shooting daggers at him, before staring down at her lap, sniffing, "Finch-Fletchey just dumped me."

Looking at her for a moment, Lysander said calmly, patting her on the back, "Then he has Wrackspurts in his brain."

Staring at him, she repeated, "Wrackspurts?"

Nodding, he confirmed, "Wrackspurts. They make your brain go all fuzzy." Smiling at her, he added, "Anyone would have to be daft to leave you. You're drop dead gorgeous. You're like an angel with a rosy gold aura."

Blushing slightly, she stared at the blonde Ravenclaw as he left. Running a hand through her hair, she couldn't help but smile as she thinks of him.

And ever since then, well they weren't friends, but they did begin to talk to each other. He was always there to make her feel better whenever her heart was broken, and she began to actually listen to his talk of all these strange creatures he believed in.

When she was curled up beside him in the Room of Requirement, she couldn't help but feel happy, but then it occurred to her that he was her only friend. And then she couldn't help but feel rather sad, because her only friend was Lysander Scamander, and as nice as a person as he was, she wanted to be around someone other than him for once.

So when she graduated from Hogwarts, the first thing she does is leave Britain. After all, she was Lucy Weasley and she'd always been odd, so why not do the thing nobody expects? But at the same time, she knows she's running, because she knows deep down that she actually cares about Lysander, and that terrifies her to no end. Her heart's been ripped apart and destroyed before, and she's never going to let anyone have it, not now and never again. So she tucks a strand her hair behind her ear and disapparates. And she repeats it over and over again until she finds herself in Wizarding Norway.

Taking deep breaths of the colder air than what she's used to, she quickly begins walking at a breakneck speed, all her belongings in one hand.

And Norway is where she stays for the next few years, working for their Ministry of Magic. Of course, she contacts her family, explaining to them where she is, and every few months, one of them will come and visit. On one of these visits, Lily mentions that Lysander's been miserable ever since she left. And though Lily's the firecracker, and Lucy's the one who has no idea who she is, it's Lily who finds a wand in her face and it's Lucy who's threatening to Obliviate her of ever knowing her cousin if she doesn't leave right now.

And as soon as Lily leaves, Lucy sits down on her bed and cries. With a sudden realization, she stands up, rubbing away the tears from her face. She's wasted too much time crying over the last few years. And a crier is not someone she wants to become. Not now and not ever. So she formulates an idea. It's crazy, but if Lysander misses her as much as she misses him, it'll work. So the girl with the golden rose aura, the one with the perpetually broken heart plots to win the heart of the only person who she thinks has ever felt the same way for her.

And of course, the scheme is elaborate, so she owls the three people who'll be able to help her with it: Dominique, James and Fred. When they all Floo in, she sits them down, and explains the plan to them. Dominique can't stop grinning as she listens, and James and Fred only agree begrudgingly. But they put all their heads together, and in a month's time, the plan is in full swing.

Outside Lysander's flat in Hogsmeade, Fred, with the help of a Disillusionment Charm and a broom, peeked in the window, spotting Lysander inside, and motioned for Dominique to get into place. With a wave of her wand, she turned the pebbles that the four of them have gathered into Nargles. Or at least, what Lysander has always told Lucy that Nargles look like.

And James runs up the stairs to Lysander's flat, and begins to pound on the door to get his attention. When he appears at the front door, James drags Lysander out into his front yard, which Dominique and Fred have both quickly vacated and have been replaced by Lucy, who sits in the middle of the yard. Smiling up at Lysander, she moves towards him slowly, but his eyes are focused on the Nargles, "Are those real?" he whispers, his eyes wide.

"Um, no," Lucy admitts, and without a second thought, boldly kneeled down, smiling sheepishly at him, "Lysander, I was a prat for leaving without saying goodbye and I reckon you don't even want to see me right now, but I'll spend every moment of the rest of my life making it up to you." Digging through her robes, she pulled out a rose gold wedding band, holding it out to him, "Lysander Scamander, will you –"

"-you're asking me to marry you?" Lysander finishes softly, prompting Lucy to nod wildly. He sat down beside her, tilting his head, "You disappear for four years, and you expect my life to be exactly the same way it was when you left. That's pretty bold."

Shrugging, Lucy smiled at him, clasping the ring in her hand, "So tell me," she says, leaning towards the blond, "is your life the same as it was when I left?"

"No," he says, and her face falls, "It's different that it was then because now," he stands up, and holds his hand out to her. Taking it, she stands up, and searches his eyes as he continues, "I'm engaged to girl named Lucy."

Grinning, Lucy jumped up and down for a moment, and James, Dominique and Fred all smirk at each other smugly before congratulating each other on a job well done before heading to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate.

And Lysander takes the engagement ring from Lucy, and she can't help but kiss him, linking hands with him as their lips brush.

So while she's the odd one when it comes to her cousins, she begins to realize if there something she _is_, it's that she's bold, because none of her other cousins would be crazy enough to propose to someone they haven't seen since seventh year. And in a way, it makes sense that her romance with Lysander would be rather unconventional, because after all, aren't they two unconventional people?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! All reviews are welcome and please don't favourite without reviewing.<strong>


End file.
